The Usual
by kadnah12
Summary: Sasuke is the hottest guy in school that everyone wants to be mated to. Sasuke has already chosen a select few as his options, but some are willing to fight for the right to mate with him. Yaoi, AU. Rating for later chapies. SasukeXEveryone
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is just your typical SasukeXeveryone story... It's not very good but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The bell rang and it was time to go home. As the rest of the students obnoxiously gathered their things together and left I sat in my seat. I usually like wait for everyone else get out of the classrooms and let the hallways clear out before I move. Call me lazy but I hate being squished between unfamiliar bodies.. and yeah... migraine...

"Come on Sasuke, wanna walk me to the bus?" Sakura asked while sticking out her chest in an attempt to make it look bigger. She was annoying but she was smart. I remember one time she saved my ass by helping me study for a midterm last year. I hated to do it but didn't regret it. Besides I've already paid her back for it…

"No…" I replied not even bothering to look up. It was Friday and I had a huge migraine. I just want to go home and sleep…

"Oh pretty please Sasuke? Your going in the same direction anyway, let's talk!" She pleaded while drooping her long bunny ears. By then the classroom was cleared out. I stood up and picked up my things before heading towards the door. I flat out ignored Sakura as I walked out of the classroom wishing my Biology teacher a farewell. There were still some kids hanging out in the hallway but at least there's no traffic jam. As I walked I turned left and reached my locker.

I pulled it open and got out my backpack while trying to figure out what to bring home.

"Hey Sasuke." Said Neji. (1)

"Hey," I gave a small smile in his direction before turning my attention back to organizing my homework.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have another one of those… study sessions at my house this weekend. Maybe tomorrow?"

I smirked as I picked up my back pack and closed the door. I walked towards Neji so that I was standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I don't see why not…" I said while wrapping my black cat tail around his waist. Neji and I have had a thing going on since like the seventh grade. I say thing because it's not really a relationship… I mean, we care about each other but we also like to have our… space.

He kissed me then only a little deeper. After a minute I broke away, the lack of air was making my head hurt even more.

"Call me," I said heading towards the exit.

"Will do.." He replied with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Sasuke wait up!!" Sakura cried, knocking me out of my slight daze.

'Damnit! Why won't she fucking go away?? Its times like these I really wish I wasn't so sexy. I mentally chuckled.

"Ready? Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building. My ear twitched in annoyance as I sighed and decided to be nice and just walk with her. She kept talking about how her day was and how she and her friend Ino got in another fight and asking rhetorical questions.... so annoying. When we got to her bus she hugged me goodbye.

"Good bye Sasuke!" She blew me a kiss and got in giggling to herself.

I rolled my eyes and went around past the buses to the back parking lot of the building where my brother usually is. As I rounded the corner from the main entrance to the school, someone ran up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder nearly knocking me over in the process. I glared at the person.

Suigetsu gave me a toothy grin.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Just curious about you and that girl back there, you know… It caused quite a scene… A lot of people are talking about it…"

"So?" I said. "It's not like anything happened…"

"That's what you think…"

We stayed silent for a second. He always likes to act like we're together… kind of like Kiba. Except Kiba is actually pretty good looking in a beastly kind of way. He's also really good at kissing… but you didn't hear it from me.

"Get off of me…" I shrugged him off and continued towards the parking lot. "Fine, be that way. Oh and Juugo's looking for you…"

Ugh Juugo… He's a nice guy but sometimes he can get really clingy. Which reminded me… "Where's Karin?" I asked.

"She didn't come to school today, said something about the stomach flu…"

"Hn.." I replied.

"Well I guess I'll be going then…" Suigetsu then grabbed my arm and turned me around. He shoved me against the wall and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head just in time for his lips to connect to my jaw bone. "Why do you always do that?" He whined as he started planting butterfly kisses down to my neck.

There was a small group of kids walking by that were staring at us and making "OOOO!!" sounds…

"Get off of me Suigetsu." I gave a warning hiss as my ears pressed threateningly against my head. "Why? You know I just want to have some fun…" He replied as he started to grind with me. You'd think he'd learn by now… well here goes nothing!

I pulled up my arms so that my hands rested on his chest. He started giving me a hickey which frankly, I didn't appreciate. I hate having to wear makeup to cover them up. "Oh… Suigetsu…" I whimpered. He grunted in response and I felt him smile against my neck.

"See? I told you you'd like it…." He went right back to working on my neck. Right when I knew he thought he had me I shoved him as hard as I could onto the pavement.

"Ah!" He cried. I didn't bother to say sorry or see if he was okay, I just walked past him to the parking lot. I needed to get there before Itachi left without me.

"OH YEAH?!?! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED YOU ANYWAY!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT KEEP WALKIN!!!" I heard Suigetsu say. Whatever.

When I entered the parking lot what I saw caused me to almost fall over is exasperation. I just wanted to go home!

* * *

**So yeah... Let me know what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions!**

**1) Yeah I know that Neji is usually portrayed as a hawk and stuff but I think that would be weird for a fic like this so I'm thinking about making him into a cat... tell me if you have another idea! Oh and also for Juugo, I'm not quite sure what animal he'll be so please give me suggestions!!!  
**

**Love you! ^o^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chappy! Enjoy! ^.^**

**itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches: ****Well to be honest at this point it could be a SasuXAnyone. I'm going to be putting up a poll once everyone gets to know all the characters in the story and stuff... which should be after the next two or three chappies... Thanks for reading btw! ^^**

**Next chapter: There will be some JuugoXSasu...**

**In later chapters: SasuXNeji and SasuIta**

**In even later chapters: Sasukiba, sasunaru and sasukaka(shi)**

**A year from now: Yeah I haven't thought that far... .;  
**

* * *

Itachi was gone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the cool fall breeze swept across my face. I looked again.

Yup he's gone. Fuck. Well I'm thirsty… might as well get a drink of water.

Sasuke looked around for an entrance close by and spotted one near a dumpster. He walked towards it and took out his cell phone. He went through his contacts till he found his brothers number and then he dialed it.

He put the phone to his ear and waited for Itachi to pick up.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Ugh!" Sasuke slammed his cell phone shut as he opened the door to the school. He knew he must be somewhere in the basement. He looked down the hallway until he spotted a water fountain. He walked towards it as he tried to figure out how he was going to get home.

"Fuck you Itachi. Fuck you fuck you fuck you! FUCK ME!" I groaned.

"Gladly…"

"EEEHH!!" I jumped and spun around. My tail went between my legs and my ears drooped as I was met with a chest. It reminded me of when you go to those horror movies where the girls are screaming and running away from a murderer only to run right into him and they bump into his chest and slowly look up and scream their heads off… yeah…

So as the script says (literally) I slowly looked up.

"KIBA! YOU ASS!" I would have punched him in the face had I been taller! So I settled for hitting his torso which didn't seem to faze for he was laughing too hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! You should've seen the look on your face! PRICELESS!" Tears were practically streaming down his face and his tail was wagging so hard it looked as if it would fall off!

"Damn good for nothing mutt…" I mumbled angrily storming down to the water fountain. Once I reached it I took some long gulps of water. By the time I stood up to face Kiba he was still laughing!

"It wasn't that funny ass hole! Get over it!" I glared at him while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He stood up straighter and started wiping the tears from his face but he was still giggling. It was then that I noticed he had his football uniform on. "Shouldn't you be in practice?" I asked.

"Ehe… Yah I am but I had to check on something for coach…" He said as he started walking towards me. "Listen I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you like that…" I rolled my eyes.

"No really I'm serious.." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I sighed beginning relaxing in his arms. "How about… You come watch me practice? Then after I'll make it up to you by taking you to a movie or something?" He asked.

"No, I don't feel good. I wanna go home." I said as I buried my face against his chest.

"Where's Itachi? Doesn't he usually take you home?"

"Yah, but he left without me cause I took too long…" I replied.

"Alright well I've gotta get back to practice before coach yells at me for slacking off… If you want to stay I'll be happy to take you home…"

"No I'll find thanks anyway…" He leaned over for a kiss. I sighed and decided to be nice and give one to him. I seem to be doing that a lot today…

I brought my head up so that he could kiss me. Our lips met and for a few seconds we just stayed like that until he started kissing me rougher. He opened his mouth to lick my bottom lip with his tongue. I complied and opened mine as well. His tongue slid in and nudged mine. Our tongues stared to move together as Kiba lifted his arm and put his hand on the back of my head.

After a couple minutes of making out he pulled away.

"I really need to get back. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" He asked sincerely.

"Uh, no I'll be fine…" I sighed.

"Alright then… how about I call you this weekend and maybe we could hang out?"

"Sure, I don't see why not.." I smirked.

"Good" he replied and pecked me on the lips before turning around and walking towards the exit to get the field "See yah later babe!"

Once he was out the door I leaned against the wall. Now… what do I do? It's not like I can walk home it's a friggen two hour walk! "Ah!"

A sudden sharp pain shot through my stomach. I wrapped my arms around it and bent over in hopes of making it stop. It throbbed and felt like something was clawing at my organs. I started sweating and when the pain never stopped I slid to the ground gasping for air. All the while my head was fucking _killing _me. _Please just go away please just go away please just go away!!!_

What the fuck is this? I clutched my stomach even harder hoping to god it would stop soon!

And just as quickly as it had come it started to retreat. As the throbbing numbed I threw my head back and sighed in relief. The I quickly took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Sasuke? Where are you?" A voice replied.

"I'm in the exit to the back parking lot of the school… I-I…." I took a deep breath. " I need you to come and pick me up."

"Are you okay? You don't sound well…"

"No, I'm not. Just hurry!" With that I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I then looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking.

I felt it. The pain. I could feel it in the back of my stomach like a bad thought in the back of your mind waiting to resurface at any given time. As it continued to reseed I started calming down and become a little more relaxed.

But when I stood up and started walked to the door I got all dizzy and vision was suddenly ripped from my eyes just like when you don't sleep well and stand up too fast. I bent over to try and catch my breath a little before I lost balance and fell to my knees.

I heard the door open. "Sasuke!" Juugo said as he ran towards me. He kneeled in front of me.

"Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"No," I replied as my vision started to come back to me. "I just don't feel good…" I said with half lidded eyes "I wanna go home… take me home…"

He took my back pack and put it on himself. He then helped me up and half carried me outside to his black truck. He threw my pack in the back and carried me to the passenger seat. After he opened the door he placed me in the seat and buckled my seat belt. The windows were open and the breeze felt good against my sweaty skin. When Juugo got in the driver seat I leaned my head against the leather and took a deep breath.

He reached in the back and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here drink this." I took it and tried to open it but my hands were still sweaty and shaking so it was no use. Juugo noticed this and took it from to open it himself. After he did so I gulped down at least half of it before giving it back to him. I wiped my face with my sleeve and started to feel a lot better.

He gently took my chin between his fingers and forced me to look at him. "Did Kiba do this to you? I saw him coming from this direction to the field." I had a serious expression on his face, one that even I don't mess with.

"No, it's not him. I just haven't been feeling well today. I might be getting the flu or something…"

He hesitantly accepted my excuse and started the engine. He backed out and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. As we drove in silence he took one hand off the steering wheel and laced it with mine on the arm rest. I leaned over and kissed him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Juugo." I said.

His skin felt really soft… It was a good thing he was wearing a wife beater. I started kissing and licking his shoulder as I rubbed my free hand along his bicep. He smelt good too. I started purring and lightly sucking on that one spot.

"You don't have to repay me like this."

"I know…" I replied.

I sat up straighter and started kissing up his shoulder to his neck.

"We're almost there…"He strained. I responded by nibbling on his ear.

"Ah… fuck Sasuke…"

His skin feels so soft against mine… its feels like there are little electric shocks shooting through my skin when we touch and it feels so _good._

I felt the car turn into a driveway and glanced up to see that we had arrived at my house.

Juugo looked over at me and suddenly got a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhh…" He pointed at my lap.

"Oh…" I replied.

* * *

**Well yeah I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Let me know if there is someone that I'm missing that you would like to see in the story with Sasuke! If you don't see him at the top then he's not on THE LIST! I already have a feeling I'm missing someone important...=^=;**


End file.
